A Cold Sleep Over
by DogzCatz
Summary: It Starts as a normal day Ice Bear making Breakfast for the bars then Alaska Invites Ice Bear over to kill a raccoon. Then Alaska Invites him to stay over. What will happen in this next step of their awkward Relationship Read to find out. ALASKA REFERANCE LINK: g


Ice: Ice bear is making breakfast  
Grizz: mmm bacon steak chicken breakfast taco  
Panda: pancakes  
Ice: Ice bear is done and now is going  
Grizz: wait wait wait where are you going  
Panda: probably to yoga  
Ice: Ice bear is going over to Alaska's here Is the address if you need ice bear  
*Ice bear walks out of the door. He walks out into the town and catches a bus to the other side of town*  
Ice: Rings door bell  
Alaska: Oh I'm so glad your here I really needed some help *both walk out to her back yard* So I have this raccoon that keeps stealing my trash not technically, but could you help me get rid of him Pleeeaaase  
Ice: Ice bear is fine with that *climbs up tree and grabs the raccoon* here Ice bear will bring it to animal control  
Alaska: I'll just take it to my friendly dump  
Ice: Ice bear will come with you  
Alaska: Okayyy  
Alaska and Ice Bear go to the dump and drive back to her place  
Alaska: come inside Into my bedroom  
Ice: Ice bear thinks this is award  
Alaska: No not really It' a giant fridge  
Ice: Ice bear wants to see that  
mean while  
Grizz: it feels weird not having Ice bear on the bottom  
Panda: I know  
Grizz: want to see what he's up to  
Panda: like spy that's not very humane  
Grizz: We're bears though  
Panda: I don't like this idea, but Okayyy  
Meanwhile back at Alaska house  
Alaska: You sit here and I'll make a fish taco  
Ice: ice bear is fine with that  
Alaska: *mumbles to herself: why is this so awkward I can't break his shell grr this shouldn't be this hard* I have your Taco  
Ice: thank you  
Alaska: finished? *takes plate away*  
Ice: Ice bear thinks this place is nice  
Alaska: *mumbles: I should just straight up kiss him will he be mad will he break up ggrr I'll do this*  
Meanwhile the brothers get to the house  
Grizz: well this is it how to you think they interact  
Panda: weirdly  
Alaska: runs in the room and kisses him  
Ice:*sits there like a log and blushes*  
Panda: umm Okayyy  
Alaska: wraps her arms around Ice bear still making out with him  
Grizz: is this the right address  
Alaska: *gets off of Ice bear* Ahh don't hate me  
Ice: Ice bear doesn't *tilts his head and looks at her*  
Panda: I wish I had a girlfriend  
Grizz: I guess they do interact a little weirdly  
Ice bear  
Alaska: well rrrrr sorry  
Ice: Ice bear didn't mind at all he enjoyed it  
Alaska: Yay *hugs ice bear*  
Panda: this is awkward I feel like we shouldn't be here  
Grizz: same let's go  
Ice: Ice bear would love another taco  
Alaska: sure I hear that your cookings great too  
Ice: Ice bear likes to not cool for once some times  
Alaska: understand able  
Ice: Ice bear must ask if you ever get lonely  
Alaska: Yes I do a lot  
Ice: Ice bear can always come over more, but have you ever considered getting a dog  
Alaska: yeah how did you know  
Ice: Ice bear thinks you are not a cat person  
Alaska yeah I'm not  
Ice: I want to get something for you  
Ice bear runs outside  
Alaska: what is it *opens it to find a baby husky about 3 months old in the box* awwww so cute  
Ice: Ice bear got it for you her name is anny or her full name Antarctica  
Alaska: I love her thank you so much *hugs ice bear and starts smothering him with kisses  
Ice: Ice bear takes that as a thank you your welcome  
Ice: Ice bear should get going  
Alaska: aww don't go stay  
Ice: Nods his head  
Alaska: eekkk  
Back at the cave  
Grizz: why is ice bear taking so long  
Panda: I don't know I'll call him  
Ice: picks up the phone  
Panda: where are you  
Ice: Ice bear is staying at Alaska's tonight  
Panda: okay what about food  
Ice: fridge  
Hangs up  
Panda: aww leftovers  
Grizz: still food  
Panda: I don't know how ice bear has a girlfriend I mean he's awkward and weird  
Grizz: Hey They could have been staring at each other quietly  
Panda: ohh Ice bears calling  
Ice: Heat the oven up to 250*  
Hangs up  
Panda: just him giving directions on how to warm it up  
Grizz: He'll probably have Alaska over here  
Mean while back at Alaskas  
Alaska: What do you think  
Ice: It's like ice bears fried but a whole room with a bed  
Alaska: I'm so glad your not upset at me  
Ice: Ice bear thinks you very pretty and nice  
Anny: woof *weeps*  
Ice: Up anny  
Alaska: I still can't get over how cute she is  
Want to lay down  
Ice: Ice bear could use some rest  
Alaska: I'm pretty sleepy to  
Alaska and Ice bear head to Alaska's bedroom  
Alaska:*falls asleep in two minutes*  
Ice:*cuddles her and falls asleep like that*  
Back at the cave  
Panda: Grizz want to watch anime  
Grizz: I'm good  
Panda: feels weird not having someone to watch TV with I wonder if he's fine  
Grizz: he probably is

Thanks for reading


End file.
